swordquestfandomcom-20200213-history
Heroine Quest 28
<--Heroine Quest 27~~ Heroine Quests ~~Heroine Quest 29-> ---- Chapter 28: Gift from the Gods Cost to Start: 5 Stamina Group Bonus: Rufa &Leemo:+30AP, +10DP, +40HP whenever you move Location: Sandor Enemies Encountered: Desert Swordsmiths, The Mercenaries, Red Vipers, Imperial Adventurers Objective: Win the tournament! Reward: 2 Divine Metal, 1 Epic Hammer ---- Dialogue: Leemo is purple, Rufa is green, Enemies are in red) ---- Rufa: "We fight in the arena finals today. Are we ready?" #"I am ready!" #"Still nervous" #"Easy win for us" #Leemo: "I am ready too!" #Leemo: "Oh no, I am also getting nervous now..." #Leemo: "Think you can lend me some of your confidence?" Rufa: "Heh heh, let's go win this tournament!" Rufa & Leemo: "Let's do it!" Move to Yellow tile Desert Swordsmiths: "I heard you guys are swordsmiths too. Let's see who is better at fighting today." Fight: Desert Swordsmiths Rufa: "Next round is the quarter-finals. Our opponents have been waiting for us." Move to Red tile: Event: There are 3 delicious snacks on the table. Which one would you like to choose? #Pig Blood Cake (Heal 10% HP) #Beef Noodle (+10% AP) #Tapioca Milk Tea (+10% DP) #+10% HP #+10% AP, Someone in the group is Attack Boosted! #+10% DP, Someone in the group is Defense Boosted! Move to Yellow tile The Mercenaries: "Another one of those naive swordsmith teams. You guys can never beat professional fighters like us in combat." Rufa: "Let's find out!" Fight: The Mercenaries #Pig Blood Cake (Heal 10% HP) #Beef Noodle (+10% AP) #Tapioca Milk Tea (+10% DP) #+10% HP, Someone in the group is Poisoned! #+10% AP, Someone in the group is Attach Boosted! Someone in the group is Poisoned! #+10% DP, Someone in the group is Defense Boosted! Someone in the group is Poisoned! Leemo: "We are in the semi-finals now. Our opponents must all be stronger than the ones we fought before." Rufa: "That's not necessarily true. Some teams might've been placed in an easier group than us. There is no way to know, though." Leemo: "That makes sense." Leemo: "Uhhhh... my stomach..." #"I am not feeling very well either..." #"Not again... wait... my stomach hurts too!" #"Why do you have stomachaches all the time?" #Rufa: "?! ...... It must be the snacks! Someone poisoned our supplies." #Rufa: "?! ...... It must be the snacks! Someone poisoned our supplies." #Rufa: "?! ...... It must be the snacks! Someone poisoned our supplies." Leemo: "Who would do such a thing?!" Rufa: "I think we will find out very soon. Leemo, are you okay?" Leemo: "It's not that bad, actually. I think i can still manage." Move to Yellow tile Red Vipers: "Greetings! heh heh, you guys still holding up okay?" Rufa: "It is you who poisoned our supplies, right?" Red Vipers: "Ohh, I like your abruptness. You guys seem to be holding up pretty well. I didn't apply a heavy dose. That would be too suspicious." Rufa: "People like you ..... are unforgivable!!!" Leemo: "No point talking to these scumbags, Rufa." Fight: Red Vipers Rufa: "The final match will begin immediately without any additional supplies." Move to Destination tile Imperial Adventurers: "Hey, it's been a walk in the park up to this point. Hopefully you guys put up a better show than the weaklings we had to fight with before." Leemo: "I just realized that most of the participants are real jerks." Rufa: "I agree, but i think it works in our favour because we won't feel bad for defeating them." Fight: Imperial Adventurers Rufa: "We won!" Leemo: "Yes!!! Finally!" Tournament Sponsor: "Nice, I've been rooting for you guys all along." Leemo: "And you are?" Tournament Sponsor: "I am the sole sponsor of this tournament. I provide the winner's prizes." Leemo: "You alone sponsores this tournament?? You are funny." Rufa: "Leemo... If I am not mistaken, he is, Reggie Pride, the richest person in the world." Leemo: "(What? This kid?!)" Tournament Sponsor: "I am happy to see these 4 pieces of Divine Metal end up in the hands of true swordsmiths such as you. We shall meet again very soon." Quest Complete Leemo: "I am so exhausted. I will fall asleep right away if I lie on a bed" Rufa: "You've been quiet. Is there anything on your mind?" #"Thinking about what material to use with the Divine Metal" #"I only got 2 Divine Metals! This must be a BUG!" #"Just wondering why our opponents were so weak" #Leemo: "Oh yeah, I need to think about which material to use with my 2 pieces of Divine Metal too." #Leemo: "Don't be selfish, it's 2 for you and 2 for me" #Leemo: "Oh, no! Are you turning into an arrogant jerk, too? Ha, ha!" Category:Adventure Category:Heroine Quests Category:Sandor